Baseball y bananas: regresando a Sawamura
by ishishi
Summary: De como Raichi y Sanada iban de camino a practicar pero terminaron regresando a un perdido Sawamura a Seidou, con la ayuda de bananas obviamente. Escrita para el concurso "What if".


Pues esto es para un concurso en facebook sobre "Qué pasaría si..." A mi me toco este: "¿Qué pasaría si Raichi tuviera algún especie de encuentro casual con alguno -algunos, o todos- de nuestros tres chicos de primero favoritos -entiéndase por esto a Eijun, Haruichi y Furuya-?"

* * *

><p>Todoroki Raichi no sabía qué hacer para ganar emoción en ese día, su tonto padre, Todoroki Raizou, había cancelado el entrenamiento del equipo de baseball, todo debido a la ola de calor que acechaba la región, no se podía hace más pero eso significaba que su día seria aburrido…de la nada una gran idea cruzo por su cabeza hueca -uno podría incluso ver un foco sobre su cabeza encenderse- decidió que ir cerca de la rivera del rio, ahí abajo del puente, a practicar su "swing" era lo más provechoso que podía hacer para remplazar la emoción del entrenamiento perdido.<p>

"Iré cerca de rio, regreso más tarde" – Se acercó a su padre para notificarle donde estaría, no era como si su padre no supiese porque iba a ir ahí, pero era lo correcto, así que igual decidió decírselo- "Raichi iré contigo"- El mencionado se sorprendió de las palabras que habían venido de la nada, luego dirigió su mirada en busca de la persona que las había dicho sin mayor éxito por unos instantes hasta que dio con ella y observó que se estaba acercando hacia ellos- "Pero Sanada-sempai solo iré a practicar con el bate, será aburrido para ti"- Su sempai sonrió ante su respuesta - "No te preocupes, podemos jugar a atrapar un rato o yo podría lanzar para ti" – Raichi pensó que algo estaba raro, no era posible que su sempai le lanzara sin un cátcher, pero quizá él había encontrado un secreto para hacerlo, Sanada-sempai era muy genial así que era posible-"Está bien si usted lo dice, no tengo problema con eso"- Después de quedar de acuerdo en que se reunirían en la entrada de la escuela en 10 minutos, los dos fueron a sus respectivos casilleros a cambiarse y buscar sus cosas.

La caminata hacia el rio no era tan larga, bueno o quizá eso creía Raichi debido a que era usual para el ir a ese lugar desde que era pequeño, pero le parecía que su sempai estaba actuando algo diferente quizá se sentía algo indispuesto, ya que a Raichi le pareció verlo pálido-"¿Sempai sucede algo?"- Sanada dio un pequeño brinco ante las palabras de su kouhai pero a los segundos recupero la calma para poder responder- "Ohh… no es nada, es que creo que el calor me está afectando, ¿Te parece bien si nos detenemos un momento y pasamos por una farmacia primero?"- ohh… entonces si se sentía indispuesto pensó Raichi-"No te preocupes hay una muy cerca de donde vamos"- Raichi se dirigió a donde se encontraba la farmacia, la señora que los atendió era muy amable, les pudo dar la medicina que Sanada necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

Decidieron quedarse descansando por un momento en la farmacia y cuando Sanada hizo señales de encontrarse mejor y ya estaban listos para marcharse de la tienda, Raichi, a través de la puerta de la farmacia vio a alguien que tenía una silueta que le parecía familiar. El joven estaba al otro lado de la calle dando unos pequeños pasos de un lado a otro repetidamente, no podía verle bien la cara pero parecía angustiado y de vez en cuando de su boca salía un "aghhh que tonto", al salir de la tienda Raichi siguió mirando en la dirección del chico, Sanada que se percató de la mirada perdida de su kouhai dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que el – "No es ese el ruidoso pitcher zurdo de Seidou"- otro foco se encendió sobre la cabeza de Raichi- "Oh! es cierto, es el tipo genial que dice lo que piensa a los demás"- Sanada golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano- "Sí, ese mismo, parece preocupado, iré a ver que le sucede"- Sanada cruzo La calle y toco el hombro del chico para llamar su atención, el chico se asustó al contacto pero después de los instantes iniciales en que tardo en reconocer a su rival, se echó a llorar a sus hombros, Raichi se sorprendió al ver esto y se dirigió hacia donde los otros dos estaban. "Ughhh, yo…yo…no sé dónde estoy…. no sé dónde están Furuya y Harucchi…no sé cómo llegar a la escuela uwawuauwua"- Eso es lo que al llegar junto a los otros dos chicos Raichi pudo escuchar.

Sawamura, como buen chico de campo que era, el cual había pasado ahí la mayor parte de su vida (casi 15 años) y siendo el tonto que todos sabían que era, se había perdido en la ciudad al bajarse en la parada equivocada, para su tormento no sabía cómo regresar con sus compañeros de equipo, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde eso y el continuaba caminando sin rumbo, así pues, ver a dos caras conocidas, aunque fueran rivales, hizo que se sintiera aliviado hasta el punto de llorar. Al terminar de "hablar" continuo llorando en el hombro de Sanada –"Cálmate un poco, toma esto"- Sanada le ofreció una de las bebidas que habían comprado en la tienda mientras lo dirigía hacia una banca para que se sentara- "Debes calmarte primero y no te preocupes luego te ayudaremos a regresar"-Sawamura se sentó, luego tomo la bebida que le ofrecieron y empezó a limpiarse la cara con las mangas de su camisa. –"Puedes tener una banana"-eso fue lo que Raichi dijo, al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano, para darle al chico una gran banana; quizá para otros sería raro, pero para él no, era lo correcto por hacer y se debía hacer, consideraba que dicha fruta ayudaría a calmar al pitcher, porque siempre le ayudaban a él, siempre le daban fuerzas, y por sobre todo las bananas eran de lo mejor, eran esenciales como el baseballl. Sanada por su parte volvió a golpear su frente y uno podía ver claramente lo que estaba pasando por su mente "De donde rayos sacó una banana y más importante como es posible que crea que eso ayudará en esta situación".

Sin embargo, Sanada estaba menospreciando la buena voluntad de Raichi así como también lo inocente y tonto que era Sawamura - "Bananas en piyamas, te quieren conocer"-canto el tercera base mientras se agachaba y movía la banana en frente de los ojos del pitcher- "Bananas en piyamas, son dos como puedes ver"- continuo cantando, mientras sacaba otra banana de su bolsillo y la empezaba a mover al igual que la otra-"Bananas en piyamas corren para perseguir"-esta vez Raichi movía las bananas en dirección de Sawamura para luego dejarlas caer sobre su regazo -" y atrapar ositos que se quieren divertir."-Raichi abrazó a Sawamura al terminar la canción, sorprendiendo tanto a Sawamura como a su sempai, luego se apartó de este, mostrando una gran sonrisa que se extendía por todo su rostro.

"KAHAHAHA apuesto a que ya te sientes mejor"- dijo Todoroki, lleno de confianza y entusiasmo, Sawamura por su parte sonreía y Sanada no pudo evitar sonreír también al pensar que los dos se parecían demasiado, en muchas cosas… y también al preguntarse cómo era posible que eso lo tranquilizara. –"Hahahaha…¡Wow! ¡Eres genial!….Yo también solía ver ese programa, era súper genial"-Ya no quedaba rastro del rostro lloroso y angustiado del pitcher, sus ojos ahora brillaban con emoción y entusiasmo, parecía haber vuelto a su normal ser.- "¿Verdad? Te comprendo, yo adoro ese programa, era tan divertido"-Respondió un igualmente emocionado Raichi. Sanada estaba confundido y un tanto aturdido, no era como si no supiera de que programan hablaban, más bien él no entendía porque pensaban que era tan genial, pero los dos eran muy tontos, quizá era eso; para su desgracia, los dos continuaron hablando de la serie y de sus episodios favoritos con tanta pasión que le fue imposible detenerlos, por eso mismo les dejo continuar y de vez en cuando añadía un comentario por su cuenta.

* * *

><p>Sanada tendría que cargar a Sawamura hasta lo que quedaba de camino para llegar a Seidou. El pitcher se había desmayado, bien sea por el calor, la larga caminata que había dado buscando como regresar, haber llorado tanto o por la combinación de todas esas cosas, al principio se asustaron al verlo caer repentinamente pero por ahora el no tan ligero pitcher dormía tranquilamente sobre su espalda, lo cual los aliviaba-"Sempai ¿Quieres que te ayude un rato?"-pregunto su kouhai con un tono de preocupación en su voz- "No te preocupes puedo manejarlo"-Sanada sonrió ante la preocupación de su compañero de equipo, pero no era como si el pudiese aguantar con el peso de pitcher zurdo, de todas formas ya casi llegaban a su destino y además no le molestaba el ayudar a alguien que le recordaba mucho a Raichi y menos sí a este último le agradaba.<p>

En la entrada de Seidou tres jóvenes se podían divisar, dos de ellos solamente estaban parados, estáticos en el mismo lugar, un tercero con cabello rosa que le cubría la cara, caminaba de un lado hacia el otro, preocupado y culpándose internamente por lo sucedido. Cuando los tres jóvenes vieron a los dos miembros de Yakushi acercarse a ellos intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión "¿Por qué estaban allí?, ¿Qué era lo que necesitaban?"- "Buenas tardes, disculpen la molestia pero parece que perdieron algo este día"-dijo Sanada al notar la confusión en el rostro de sus rivales, al mismo tiempo en que se daba vuelta para mostrarles al ruidoso pitcher, dormido sobre su espalda. –"Eijun-kun"-Kominato Haruichi exclamó y luego comenzó a llorar al ver a su amigo nuevamente –"¿Por qué esta él con ustedes?"- quizá Raichi y los otros presentes no lo notaron, pero Sanada sí, y es que un tono molesto se escuchaba en la voz del cátcher estrella de Seidou-"Ohhh… Es porque él estaba llorando en el hombre de Sanada-sempai"-interrumpió Raichi, lo cual causo confusión en los demás y que un aura terrorífica se acercara más a ellos-"Raichi, explícate mejor. Verán, nosotros lo encontramos por casualidad y él estaba desesperado por no saber dónde estaba, lo único que hicimos es ayudarle a encontrar su camino de regreso, con respecto a esto –en ese momento Sanada noto donde se dirigía la mirada de sus rivales y el mismo dirigió la suya también en dirección del dormido pitcher- en un momento parecía ya no poder continuar y de la nada se desmayó, aunque por ahora duerme, pero es por eso que lo cargo" – dijo Sanada tranquilamente, lo cual calmo la atmosfera entre ellos.

Raichi empezó a hablar y a mover a Sawamura para que este se despertara y notara que ya habían llegado a su escuela. Sawamura abrió los ojos poco a poco, luego empezó a dirigir su mirada hacia todas partes, parecía no reconocer donde se encontraba, hasta que se topó con un color rosa familiar –"Harucchi!"-"Eijun-kun! Lo siento… por perderte de vista"-Haruichi continuaba llorando, no podría creer que había dejado que su amigo se perdiera, Sawamura al verlo llorar le dijo a Sanada que ya lo podía dejar bajar, que se sentía mejor, Sanada le hizo caso y dejo que se bajara de su espalda, al estar en tierra Sawamura se dirigió rápidamente donde Haruichi estaba, al alcanzarle empezó a asegurarle que no había sido su culpa y que de todas formas ya estaba de regreso sano y salvo, no había porque llorar.

"¡Muchas gracias! Gracias por su ayuda, sinceramente lamento i comportamiento y que hayan perdido su entrenamiento por mi culpa"-Sawamura se estaba inclinando en frente de los dos jugadores de Yakushi, se sentía avergonzado por cómo había actuado, quería devolverles el favor, luego su cerebro se encendió, empezó a correr hacia su dormitorio, cuando ya estaba algo lejos les grito diciéndoles que no se fueran y que esperaran a su regreso, lo cual dejo a ambos confusos pero igual hicieron los que les pedían. Después de unos 10 minutos Sawamura regreso y le dio una bolsa pequeña tanto a Raichi como a Sanada, diciendo que era en forma de agradecimiento y de disculpa. Raichi al ver dentro de la suya solo exclamo con pasión:

"Los pitcher's son geniales, el baseball es profundo"

* * *

><p>Lamento mis errores y espero les haya gustado. Lamento que el final sea apresurado pero ya me había pasado del limite de palabras.<p>

Quizá no sea la mejor manera de cumplir con el reto(no tenia idea de que se podía suponer como casual) pero esto fue lo que me pareció ideal.


End file.
